Mi herido corazón
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: La vida regala muchas cosas, a veces nos sentimos atrapados porque acabamos de entrar en un túnel, pero si seguimos caminando podremos encontrar una pequeña luz que nos guiara, aun si esa luz también tiene sus propias sobras. DH.


_**Notas de la Atora:**_

Pues la verdad es que me hubiese gustado arreglarlo mas, pero que pedo decir, bueno esta historia también esta en un foro, MY, para qien lo conosca, jeje, esta bajo el Nick de **hachidori-chan** así que no es plagio.

Con cariño

_**Hisachari.**_

_**Capitulo uno.**_

Todas las tardes que te esperaba son el peor momento que tenía, tu caminabas tan galante y sensual por el frente del escaparate de la tienda de tu padre, pero aun a pesar de todo, jamás veías a nadie más que a la chica que se sentaba a un lado mío le sonreías, y cuando ella te devolvía la sonrisa me daba cuenta de que era tu nueva conquista.

Vamos a la misma escuela, pero estamos en diferentes clases, no importa lo que haga desde que estamos en secundaria tu ni siquiera me miras.

Creo que ni siquiera sabes que existo.

Jamás te olvide por eso cada día cambiaba de lugar hasta el día de sentarme justo donde tú te quedabas parado; Comenzaste a coquetear con una chica bastante bonita, sentada donde casi siempre estaba yo. El coraje me comía, pero aun así, yo no era nada más que un compañero en la escuela y nada en la calle.

Tú, siempre tan seductor cabello rubio platino, yo siempre escondiendo mi cara para tratar de evitar las miradas acosadoras de las chicas y chicos que decían ``Él es un héroe´´ como si con eso me alagaran. Nunca seré nada para ti, escuchaba que te acostabas con cualquiera, menos yo, porque yo no era digno, de tal forma que me hacía tan desdichado oír esos comentarios dirigidos a ti.

``Él es el amante perfecto, pero no más de una noche, si pasas más de una noche estas perdido´´

Quería gritarles que tu no eras así pero, cada día verte tratar de ligar a una o uno nuevos era desesperante, al grado de decir que eso era verdad, pero aun así tu a pesar de ser una fría serpiente que buscaba calar para luego inyectar veneno mortal en sus víctimas trataba de dejarte de ver, de huir de tu gris mirada ¡Maldito Draco Malfoy! Tu siempre tan sensual sonrisa y tu elegante y cara ropa que portabas tan delicadamente pero sexy.

Me enamoraste como no me enamore de ninguno, al grado de poder morir por ti, pero ¿Por qué tú? Yo jamás eh tenido amigos de verdad siempre eh sido un juguete que pasa de mano en mano aun siendo un supuesto galán mi delgadez me hace ver más como una presa, de todos los maltratos que tengo de parte de mis tíos, yo solo trato de huir pero a pesar de todo no puedo y solo por un maldito colegio que es el único estúpido lazo a ti.

Si yo pudiera dejar de amarte tan solo por una hora ya me hubiese ido de Londres este maldito lugar que me humilla y me trata como polvo.

En especial tú, luciendo tu sensual cuerpo con un rostro hermoso y una sonrisa descarada e injuriosa pero aun así aquí me tienes.

Esa chica que el día de hoy estas ligando parece responder y cuando se acerca a ti tú te ríes y le dices que lo entendió mal.

Te burlas de ella y luego me miras a mí como siempre con tu tonta sonrisa de ``Otra más a mi lista´´

Me levanto y me dispongo a irme doy vuelta a la calle, ya no me gustaras más, me iré prefiero eso que seguir soportando todo.

-Adonde piensas que vas Potter-

Me jalas del brazo y tiras de mi yo casi caigo pero me abrazas la cintura y quedo muy cerca de ti, tan cerca que esto parece un dulce sueño...

-Necesito un lugar más cómodo para leer, además creo que te estaba estorbando...- te digo en un susurro que apenas y logre pronunciar pero sé que estoy tan rojo como un jitomate maduro.

-Que tonto eres, que no sabes que lo que quería al sonríete no era que te fueras si no que fueras a mí...

-Pero...

-Ven conozco un buen lugar para pasar un rato divertido.-

Mi corazón se acelera de tal modo que creo que me dará un paro en ese preciso momento, pero tú me tomas de la mano diciendo:

-Tienes unas manos muy bonitas, un poco más pequeñas de lo que esperaba, pero más suaves de lo que creí-

-Gra... gracias- consigo susurrar mientras tú abres mis dedos y metes los tuyos por el espacio, tomándome la mano como si fuéramos una pareja.

No sé qué pensar ¿Estarás enamorado de mí? No qué tontería pero que ilusión…

-¿Por qué estás jugando conmigo ahora?

Digo distraídamente en voz alta lo que causa que me sonroje más.

-Porque tú llevas mucho tiempo viéndome, además me gustan los morenos de ojos verdes con lentes, cabello alborotado y negro...

-Pero, solo me estas describiendo a mí, eh oído que es lo que siempre haces con tus victimas...

-Sí pero, y que importa, tú lo deseabas no.-

No sé qué decir pero mis ojos hablan por mí.

-Yo jamás me enamoro y si lo que quieres es ser cogido con amor, búscate a un estúpido noviecillo que...

Bajo la cara y me suelto de sus manos, me doy la vuelta, será mejor que me vaya, solo lo haces por lastima...


End file.
